Twilight Sparkle, Wielder of the Biomatrix
by SaurusRock625
Summary: After being abandoned at the wedding rehearsal, Twilight runs away to the deepest reaches of the Everfree Forest hoping to die. She didn't expect to find a crashed alien spacecraft. OR two strange gauntlets that could transform her into combination aliens! Now watch as Twilight takes Equestria by storm as the wielder of the Biomnitrix!
1. Chapter 1

_**This idea sort of came to me while working on Ben 10: Hero of Equestria. What if after the others had left Twilight at the wedding rehearsal, she runs away to the outskirts of Canterlot and stumbles upon a crashed Galvan spacecraft? And what she finds is something that will change Equestria forever! Follow Twilight, as she becomes the wielder of the Biomnitrix!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10, or My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic!**_

* * *

"Normal Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

_Songs_

**"Yelling"**

**Alien Combination Database**

* * *

_**Finding a Crashed Spacecraft!**_

* * *

Running through the deepest parts of the Everfree Forest was a lavender colored Unicorn mare who looked to be about eighteen or so. She had an indigo blue mane and tail with a purple and magenta streak in them, dark purple eyes that are filled to the brim with tears, and on her flank is a six pointed purple star surrounded by six smaller six pointed stars that are white in color. This Unicorn goes by the name of Twilight Sparkle, but I have to ask, why is she so sad?

Well, about two days ago, Twilight and her friends were invited to a big Royal Wedding in Canterlot. Her brother Shining Armor was getting married to princess Mi Amore Cadenza. When it was revealed to Twilight that this was really her old foalsitter, Cadence, Twilight was ecstatic about the wedding! That all went downhill faster than you could say chicken fried steak, because this 'Cadence' was acting like a complete jerk to all of Twilight's friends!

When she went to talk to her brother about this, Twilight found 'Cadence' casting a spell on her brother that made his eyes glow green and wonky. Naturally, this caused her to believe that Cadence had turned evil. When she went to confront the others about this matter, they brushed her off for 'Cadence'! And in a harsh manner, might I add. Shining Armor practically disowned Twilight, her friends abandoned her, and Princess Celestia's last words were said in a pretty harsh way.

"You have a lot to think about!" she had said.

With her heart all but completely shattered, Twilight teleported out of Canterlot and ran for the Everfree Forest in hopes that something like a Manticore, or a Timber Wolf would eat her and put her out of her misery. Unfortunately, that wish was not granted. So she was just blindly running and crying through the whole Everfree Forest.

Finally, Twilight ran out of steam and collapsed on the ground continuing to cry her heart out. She still couldn't believe that her friends would abandon her for a mare that they hadn't known for longer than a few days over herself, who they have known for a little over two YEARS! She was so mad at them that she just wanted to kick something! So she got up, and kicked with her back legs… Only to hit something made of metal.

Looking behind her, Twilight saw something that peaked her scientific side. It was a huge thing that was made of metal. It seemed to be made for transport, that much was certain, but she couldn't tell what it was totally for. Against her better judgement, Twilight walked inside of the strange vehicle and started to look around. Everything was in ruins, but it still seemed to be salvageable. But there was one thing in particular that caught her eye. It was a pair of gauntlets that were black and green in design, and in the center of what she assumed to be the top of each gauntlet was a green hourglass mark.

Suddenly, the gauntlets launched at Twilight and attached to her forelegs! She yelped in surprise, and ended up crossing her forehooves in front of her. There was a green flash as Twilight began to change into…

* * *

_**I'll stop here for now because I need some time to think of the first ten alien combinations that Twilight will have to start with. If any of you have any ideas, feel free to send them in. Here are the requirements.**_

_**1\. Must have a name for the alien.**_

_**2\. Must say which two aliens are combined.**_

_**3\. Must list their powers.**_

_**4\. Must have an accurate description of what this alien looks like.**_

_**I have a few ideas of my own, but I'd still like to hear some of your ideas! Also, I wanna combine a few of Ben's aliens Ultimate forms to form an alien. For example; Ultimate Spidermungousaur. A fusion of Ultimate Spidermonkey, and Ultimate Humungousaur. Let me know what you think, and enjoy!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okey dokey y'all! I've got some good combo aliens here for the first ten that Twilight will start out with! Here is a list of them all, and the aliens that form them!**_

_**Heatbolt = Heatblast + Cannonbolt**_

_**RathArms = Rath + Four Arms**_

_**Braingrade = Brainstorm + Upgrade**_

_**Jury Matter = Jury Rigg + Greymatter**_

_**Graviguana = Gravattack + Arcticguana**_

_**Ghostmutt = Ghostfreak + Wildmutt**_

_**XNRG = NRG + XLR8**_

_**Shock Weevil = Buzzshock + Ball Weevil**_

_**Jetfire = Jetray + Swampfire**_

_**Blitzpire = Blitzwolfer + Whampire**_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Ben 10, or My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic!**_

* * *

"Normal Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

_Songs_

**"Yelling"**

**Alien Combination Database**

* * *

_**Debut of RathArms! Regret of Friends and Loved Ones!**_

* * *

"Twilight? You okay in there, sugarcube?" asked Applejack as she knocked on the door to Twilight's room.

After everypony had calmed down from that little mishap at the rehearsal, they all felt terrible about what they had said and done to Twilight. Cadence especially. She had just now realized how unfairly she was treating everypony during the preparations, and it took Twilight calling her out to make her realize that. So they went to find Twilight so they could apologize for their behavior. Hopefully, Twilight would forgive them for their harsh actions.

But when they got to the wedding hall, Twilight was gone! So they began to check everywhere else that Twilight loved to go in Canterlot to find her. They checked the library, the bookstore, the observatory, they even checked Pony Joe's doughnut shop! But she wasn't in any of those places. Now, here they are at Twilight's old room in the castle from when she was a filly studying under Celestia. However, there was currently no answer.

"Twilight, sweetheart? Are you in there?" asked Rarity.

Still there was no answer.

"Twilight, come ooooooon! You're going to miss a super duper fun party if you stay cooped up in there!" whined Pinkie Pie.

Even after that, there was no answer from the other side of the door. The Mane five, Celestia, Spike, and the soon-to-be-wed couple looked at each other with concern etched on their faces. Did they hurt Twilight's feelings so badly that she didn't want to talk to any of them?

Of course, none of them could blame Twilight. After all, their actions and words had made it sound like she was no longer welcome at the wedding. They learned from past experiences that Twilight had a tendency to take such heat of the moment events a little too hard. But they knew that right now, Twilight could be both emotionally and magically unstable, and could go on a rampage at any given moment!

They were shaken from their thoughts when a huge tremor rocked the castle. There was the sound of crashing, walls being busted down, and a few guards were thrown right past them. They looked down the hall, and saw something strange standing there. It looked like a bipedal tiger with dark red fur that had black stripes in it, four arms, and a feminine build that showed it was clearly female. She had the same hair as Twilight only it was tied in a ponytail, and she was wearing a green luchador outfit. But the thing that puzzled them the most was the green hourglass mark in the center of her belt.

They had no time to ponder what was happening, as the mysterious creature laid eyes on them. Her eyes narrowed dangerously as a loud roar was unleashed from her throat causing Fluttershy to hide behind the others in fear.

**"Let me tell you somethin', ya bunch of traitors to Twilight Sparkle who is now RathArms! RathArms will destroy you!"** yelled the enraged Tetramand/Appoplexian hybrid.

"Something about that girl reminds me an awful lot about both Trixie, and Twilight." muttered Rainbow Dash.

Shining Armor gasped as he saw something familiar on RathArms' upper right shoulder. It was Twilight's cutie mark! He'd recognize a mark and hairstyle like those anywhere!

"Everypony, I think that creature is Twilight!" said Shining Armor.

"Twilight?!" gasped Cadence as she began to walk towards RathArms. "Is that you, sweetie?"

Unfortunately, it would appear that she was not in a very talkative mood. RathArms grabbed Cadence, and raised the Alicorn above her head.

**"You wanna fight, Mi Amore Cadenza? THEN IT'S GO TIME!"** yelled RathArms as she threw Cadence into a wall.

Cadence hit the wall hard enough to leave spider web cracks in it, then fell to the floor. Shining Armor wasn't too happy about this, and cast a small shield spell that created a dome around RathArms' head. She tried to pry it off of her head, but it wouldn't budge even with her strength. This served to anger the hybrid alien even more than she already was.

**"You think you can beat me? WELL IT'S ME WHO'S GONNA BEAT... **Did I just use up all my air?" asked RathArms as she realized her blunder.

She fell unconscious right there with her tongue sticking out. She fell to the ground, and Shining Armor disabled the mini shield he cast around Twilight's head. Cadence walked over and looked very concerned for the young mare turned tigress.

"What do you guys think THAT was all about?" asked Spike.

"I don't know, Spike. But I do know that this is not the work of an ordinary transformation spell." said Celestia.

They suddenly heard a beeping noise, and saw that the hourglass mark on RathArms' belt was flashing red. In a flash of red, RathArms had turned back into Twilight Sparkle. Only, she wasn't quite the same as she was before.

* * *

_**That's all for this chapter! I hope you all enjoyed the debut of RathArms, because I needed to think hard on how I wanted her to act. I am still accepting ideas for combo aliens, so keep 'em coming! Here are the rules for in case you forgot.**_

_**1\. Must include a name.**_

_**2\. The two aliens used to make it.**_

_**3\. Powers and abilities**_

_**4\. A very specific and well written description of what it looks like.**_

_**Good luck to all of you, and enjoy!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I'm sorry that my last two chapters didn't have much substance to them, but trust me when I say that this'll definitely be one of my longer chapters! We'll also see the back story as to how RathArms found her way into the castle, and what happened to Twilight. Did she end up changing that much? Let's find out!**_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Ben 10, or My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic!**_

* * *

"Normal Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

_Songs_

**"Yelling"**

**Alien Fusion Database**

* * *

_**Explanations!**_

* * *

Twilight had turned Anthro! Her head was still the same as it once was, but now her body was more humanoid. Instead of hooves, Twilight now had two hands with five fingers on them, and feet with five toes. She was wearing a pair of warm ups and a tee shirt, and she also had a strange pair of gauntlets on her forearms. Twilight was still unconscious from Shining Armor's little trick, but this was probably for the best.

"What the heck happened to Twily?!" Shining Armor asked.

"I am not sure, Captain Armor. But what I dost wish to know is how those strange gauntlets found their way onto Twilight Sparkle's arms!" Luna said.

They looked at the gauntlets, and noticed that they were once green but have now turned red. They silently hypothesized that this meant they needed to recharge. Good thing too, because fighting another one of those creatures was NOT at the top of any of their 'to do' lists. Groaning broke the group from their musings, and Celestia cast a restraining spell on Twilight just as a precautionary measure. Twilight shifted a bit in her sleep, but she didn't wake up.

"Perhaps I should scan Twilight's memories to find out how she came to be such a powerful beast. It may shed some light on her aggressive behavior." Luna suggested.

"You can do that?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Of course! 'Tis a simple dream walking spell." Luna replied, praising her abilities.

Luna walked over to the unconscious mare with her horn glowing with a magical aura. She leaned her head down and touched Twilight's horn with her own. This spell was different from before. Instead of simply bringing Luna into Twilight's subconscious, it instead created a viewing screen using both magical sources. Slowly, the image of Twilight accidentally crossing her forehooves in front of her when those gauntlets latched onto her arms.

"Luna, is that supposed to happen?" Celestia asked.

"No, sister. The spell has never done anything like this before!" replied an anxious Luna.

"Ooh, a flashback! Let's make popcorn, and watch!" said Pinkie Pie.

* * *

_**Begin Flashback**_

* * *

There was a flash of green light, and Twilight began to transform. Her body gained a more humanoid appearance and her fur turned a deep maroon color with black stripes. She gained the overall appearance of a humanoid tiger with no tail, and a second set of arms sprouted from underneath her primary arms. Each hand had a huge black retractable claw jutting out of the knuckles, and she seemed to get even more aggressive. The hourglass symbol from before was located on her stomach, her eyes were now completely green, and her cutie mark was now on her upper shoulders.

**"RATHARMS!"** Twilight yelled with a roar.

That's when all heck broke loose. RathArms had absolutely no control over her anger, and she started to destroy random trees and boulders. It was as if she was running on pure rage, and was destroying the Everfree Forest with no trouble at all! Then... It happened. A pack of wolves that seemed to be made out of dead wood and glowing yellow eyes surrounded RathArms!

These are Timber Wolves! One of the most fearsome predators in the Everfree Forest! They growled as they circled RathArms, eyeing her like she was prey. RathArms didn't take this very well.

**"Oh, You wanna fight me, puppy dogs? THEN COME AND GET SOME!"** RathArms yelled.

The pack accepted the challenge, and the pack leader pounced on the hybrid alien. Her strength was enough to keep the snapping jaws at bay, and she kicked the wooden mutt off of her before punching it into oblivion. She got up, and proceeded to make short work of the rest of the Timber Wolves.

It was a massacre of wood, and wolf! The pack stood no chance against this powerful hybrid that was once a pony! By the time RathArms was done, there was nothing left of the pack. Not even a few measly bits of sawdust! RathArms was panting from having to go through such a large amount of Timber Wolves for a fight, but she still hadn't calmed down even a little! She was still thinking about how her friends, teacher, and brother had abandoned her at the wedding rehearsal. It hurt her heart too much to think about it, but she couldn't stop.

**"LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHIN' YA BUNCH OF TRAITORS! RATHARMS ISN'T FOURMUNGOUSAUR, BUT RATHARMS IS GONNA MAKE YOU FOURMUNGOU-SORRY!"** RathArms yelled into the distance.

She let out another loud roar, and started running back to Canterlot. However, she wasn't going there to attend the wedding or help set up. She was going there to destroy all of those traitors that dared to call themselves friends.

* * *

_**I'm sorry that I couldn't make this chapter as long as I'd like, but it was all I could think of for this chapter! I just hope you appreciate me giving RathArms a little bit of a back story here. And if some of you could send in some fusion aliens that use Humungousaur as the base, that would be very helpful. Peace out!**_


	4. ADOPTION NOTICE!

_**I'M TERRIBLY SORRY!**_

_**I WANT TO CONTINUE THIS STORY, I REALLY DO, BUT MY INSPIRATION FOR THESE STORIES HAS RUN COMPLETELY DRY! I DON'T WANT THIS STORY TO DIE OFF, SO I'M PUTTING THIS UP FOR ADOPTION! IF ANYONE WANTS TO ADOPT THIS STORY FROM ME AND CONTINUE WRITING IT, PLEASE PRIVATE MESSAGE ME AND I WILL GIVE YOU THE REQUIREMENTS FOR THE STORY! ONCE AGAIN, I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY!**_


End file.
